The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo/Credits
Opening Credits (US Version) Universal Pictures and Warner Bros. Presents A Steven Spielberg and Baer Animation Company Presentation "The Adventures of Family Dog and Gizmo" Voice Talents Joseph Mazzello Thora Birch Frederick Coffin Sarah Jessica Parker Patrick Dempsey Courteney Cox Glenn Close Patrick Stewart Hynden Walch Gleen Shadix and Nick Nolte Original Music Composed and Conducted by Danny Elfman James Horner Songs: Music and Lyrics Norman Gimbel Tim Rice and David Zippel All the Music Themes of Amazing Stories short film Family Dog and Joe Dante's Gremlins by Danny Elfman John Williams and Jerry Goldsmith Based on a Characters of Amazing Stories short film Family Dog and Gremlins by Tim Burton Brad Bird and Chris Columbus Story by Sherri Stoner and Paul Dini Film screenplay by Joe Ranft Jim Cox Rachel Koretsky Steven Whitestone Brent Maddock and S.S. Wilson Executive Producers Jane M. Baer: co-executive producer: The Baer Animation Co. (as Jane M. Baer) Thad Weinlein, Steven Spielberg and Bonnie Arnold Produced By Tim Burton Denise Di Novi Frank Marshall and Kathleen Kennedy Directed by Kevin Lima Phil Nibbelink Simon Wells Ralph Eggleston and Stephen J. Anderson animation production by The Dale L. Baer Animation Company Closing Credits Featuring Voices of Joseph Mazzello ... Billy Binsford Howie Mandel ... Gizmo Frank Welker voice effects of Family Dog / Furball / Pack of Wolves / Pack of K9 Terrors / Blu / Two Dachshunds / Howie Mary Kay Bergman voice effects of Katie / Holly / Goldilocks / Rocky / Hansel Thora Birch ... Julia Joneson Alisan Porter ... Buffy Binsford Nick Nolte ... Gunter Glenn Close ... Gerte LeStrange Patrick Stewart ... Brain Gremlin Frederick Coffin ... Skip Binsford Sarah Jessica Parker ... Bev Binsford Glenn Shadix ... Martin Mahoney Hynden Walch ... Trish Mahoney Zach Galligan ... William Peltzer Phoebe Cates ... Kate Beringer Danny Mann voice effects of Angel Patrick Dempsey ... Mr. Joneson Courteney Cox ... Mrs. Joneson Scott Menville ... Kronka Nathan Lane ... Al John Kassir ... Stripe Greg Burson ... Police Officer Tony Jay, Ron Perlman, Phil Nibbelink, Bill Fagerbakke, Scott Menville, Rob Paulsen, Aaron Lustig, Martin Mull, Bob Bergen ... Gremlin Gangsters Kirk R. Thatcher, Frank Welker, Will Ryan, Rob Paulsen, Aaron Lustig, Bob Bergen ... Most of the Gremlins June Foray ... Greta Gremlin Story Storyboard Supervisor Tuck Tucker Phil Nibbelink Erik Wiese Storyboard Lead Bob Graves Storyboard Artists Sean Charmatz Ted Seko Additional Storyboard Artists Miguel Domingo Cachuela Lead Storyboard Artist Larry Latham Warren Greenwood Storyboard Punch-Up Hank Tucker Storyboard Revisionists Rich Chidlaw Alan Smart Storyboard Assistants Michael Gendi Kent Osborne Story Consultant Kent Osborne Editorial Kevin Daley .... negative cutter Clare deChenu .... assistant picture editor Michelle Fandetti .... post-production associate Nick Fletcher .... lead editor Bradley Goodman .... post-production coordinator Andrew MacRitchie .... assistant picture editor Michael Stanwick .... color timer Marcus Taylor .... assistant picture editor Lesja Zajac .... assistant picture editor Michael Fallavollita .... assistant editor Visual Effects Scott Santoro .... special effects supervisor Glenn Chaika .... effects animator Mark Dindal .... effects animator Mark Myer .... effects animator Miguel Domingo Cachuela .... special effects supervisor John Emerson .... airbrush artist Patricia Peraza .... effects animator Laurent Ben-Mimoun .... airbrush artist Jon Brooks .... effects animator Michaela Budde .... effects inbetweener Layout Marco Cinello .... layout artist James Beihold .... layout background Darrell Rooney .... layout background Brendan Houghton .... layout artist Tom Humber .... layout artist Armen Melkonian .... layout artist Panagiotis Rappas .... layout artist Mark Marren .... layout supervisor Animation Baer Animation .... Additional Camera Services Claudia Aaron .... assistant animator Georges Abolin .... additional animator Karin Adams .... paint mixer David Allonby .... animation checker Terrey Hamada .... assistant animator Brendan Amphlett .... painter Phil Anderson .... assistant animator Nondus Banning-Boddy .... mark-up Janice Eason .... trace and paint team leader Sean Eckett .... background artist Annie Elvin .... color model designer Harry Elvin .... xerox Eric Goldberg .... character animator Dale Baer .... second unit director: The Baer Animation Company (as Dale L. Baer) / supervising animator (as Dale L. Baer) Jane Baer .... additional animation services: The Baer Animation Company James Baxter .... character character supervisor: James Baxter Animation David Cutler .... character designer David Block .... animator Chuck Gammage .... animator Jim Coleman .... background Gary Eggleston .... layout Ed Gombert .... animator Mark Henn .... animator Jay Jackson .... supervising animator Tia W. Kratter .... background artist Michael Peraza Jr .... layout Sylvia Roemer .... layout Brian Sebern .... background artist Kathleen Swain .... background artist Donald Towns .... background artist (as Donald A. Towns) Ruben A. Aquino .... inbetween artist Tommy Ardolino .... inbetween artist Chris Buck .... supervising animator Rob Stevenhagen .... supervising animator Kristof Serrand .... supervising animator Susan I. Criag .... assistant animator Ray Harris .... assistant animator Ron Husband .... animator Gavin Emerson .... inbetween artist Declan English .... painter Corona Esterhazy .... trace and paint supervisor Stuart Evans .... inbetween artist Sarah Fletcher .... color modeler Alison Flintham .... color modeler Jeffrey Lynch .... assistant animator Stephane Franck .... assistant animator Miguel Fuertes .... additional animator Tommy Galligan .... trace and paint deputy team leader Jody Gannon .... assistant animator Raul Garcia .... animator Julie Gleeson .... tracer Darek Gogol .... background artist Susan Goldberg .... inbetween artist Darren Goodacre .... inbetween artist Sandy Gordon .... xerox supervisor Max Graenitz .... assistant animator Peter Hynes .... tracer Clark Irving .... assistant animator Frances Jacob .... checking supervisor E. Jane Gotts .... trace and paint supervisor: overseas Daniel Jeannette .... animator Sandra Kemp .... painter Gerrard Kenny .... assistant animator Lawrence Keogh .... inbetween artist Kelly "Adam" Asbury .... inbetween artist Sarah Keogh .... inbetween artist Cathy Kiss .... assistant animator Harald Kraut .... scene planner Piet Kroon .... animator Veronique Langdon .... inbetween artist Sophie Law .... assistant animator Alex Lawrence .... inbetween artist Russell Calabrese .... additional animator John Lin .... assistant animator Roger Lougher .... inbetween artist Greg Manwaring .... animator Jorgen Klubein .... character designer POST PRODUCTION Post Production Supervisor Stephen Barker executive in charge of production: American Film Technologies Joe Mazzuca Bonne Radford .... production executive: Amblin production manager Hal Waite Music Danny Elfman .... "Amazing Stories": "Family Dog" theme by Tom Boyd .... oboe soloist Jim Henrikson .... music editor Jo Ann Kane .... music copyist Greig McRitchie .... orchestrator Steve Bartek .... orchestrator Shawn Murphy .... music recordist John Neufeld .... orchestrator Steven L. Smith .... music preparation James Thatcher .... musician: french horn SONGS "Pet Dog and Mogwai are Friends" Written by James Horner and Norman Gimbel Performed by Sheena Easton Soundtrack Available on RCA Victor "Pet Dog and Mogwai are Friends" Written by David Zippel and Tim Rice Produced by James Horner Performed by Danny Cooksey "We Sacrifice" Written by Danny Elfman and Steve Bartek Performed by Glenn Close and Patrick Stewart and Chorus "I Hate Pets" Written by Mark Watters and Tim Rice Performed by Nick Nolte, Patrick Dempsey and Jennifer Connelly "Bow to Your New Leader/We Sacrifice (reprise)" Written by Danny Elfman and Steve Bartek Performed by Glenn Close and Patrick Stewart and Chorus "True Love" Written by David Zippel and Tim Rice Performed by Danny Cooksey and Tara Strong music performed by London Symphony Orchestra, The (LSO) Musicians of the A.F.M. Local 47 Post Production Martin Cohen .... post-production supervisor Cynthia Henrich-Woodbyrne .... production manager The Staff of Amblimation of Studio Leadership The Baer Animation Company The Baer Animation Service Lightbox Animation The Filmmakers Would Like To Thank David E. Vogel and Alexander V. King Soundtrack On MCA Records / Geffen Records Additional Thanks to Marshall Efron, Mercedes McCambridge, Stan Freberg, Annie Potts, Stanley Ralph Ross, Brooke Ashley & Brad Bird Steven Spielberg's Amazing Stories (1985 - 1987) Original Soundtrack Available on RCA Records & Tapes Animation Produced by Amblimation Studios, London, England Walt Disney Animation U.K. Limited Color Processed by Rank Laboratories No. 31774 Family Dog and Gizmo Copyright © 1992 Amblin Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. This motion picture © 1992 Amblin Entertainment, The Baer Animation Company, Warner Bros. and Universal Pictures. Story and Screenplay © 1992 Amblin Entertainment, Warner Bros. and Universal Pictures, Inc. Original Score © 1992 MCA Records, LLC. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States, United Kingdom, Ireland, Canada and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or should be inferred. MPAA Rating Category:Post Credits Category:Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Blu-Ray Category:International DVD Category:Digital HD